


Only Lovers Left Alive

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, Sad, The Avengers - Freeform, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an imagine from thefandomimagine.tumblr.com. You left Asgard to restart your life on Earth. Loki doesn’t know until it’s too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Lovers Left Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the imagine that I based this off of: http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/101939377364/submitted-by-anonymous#notes

“Thank you for everything my queen.” You said, bowing down as Frigga smiled for you. “This time away from Earth has been nice. But I’m ready to go back and start my life over.”

“Be safe my child.” She said, gently cupping your face like a loving mother.

“I will.” You said, bowing yet again. “I already said my goodbyes to Thor, but I haven’t had the chance to speak with Loki.” Frigga smiled lovingly. She knew how close the two of you had grown over your stay in Asgard.

“Perhaps it is for the best.” She said. “Loki would just try to get you to stay.” You sighed sadly and nodded. You wanted to say goodbye to him, but you knew that it wouldn’t happen. He was probably on a reading binge.

“Goodbye my queen.” You said, bowing again before turning to your escort back to earth, to make sure that the ride wouldn’t damage you. Thor smiled at you and offered you his arm, which you accepted.

“Ready?” He asked. You smiled up at him and nodded. With a nod, the bridge was opened from here to your new home, and you and Thor walked through it.

****

A year. You had been living there a year before the trouble started. You had made new friends and a new life. Somehow, you had met Clint, who introduced you to the other Avengers, and they welcomed you into their family with open arms. And when you saw a familiar face with Thor, you knew that you were the happiest girl in the world.

Then came the day the portal opened in the sky and the monsters started to come through. The Chitauri, as you heard Thor say, were being commanded by someone. You didn’t know who, because Clint quickly tried to get you someplace safe.

“Clint, go.” You said. “I’ll be fine.” He kissed your forehead then ran to help the others. You cowered with the other people who were trapped in the buildings. Until you saw a woman who was trapped under a piece of debris outside. Being around the Avengers for so long had changed your mindset on things and you ran outside, with no care for your safety, and helped the woman get to safety.

You didn’t even see it coming. The laser. It hit you in the side and left you screaming in pain. You collapsed behind a pile of building, holding your side as blood flowed freely. You watched as the Chitauri fell and then Tony. But you were getting cold and tired. Steve found you and carried you back to the tower, where the others were cornering the controller of the Chitauri.

“L-Loki?” You asked weakly. He turned and looked at you, the evil draining from his eyes as he saw the blood on your hands and clothes.

“N-no.” He whispered. “You weren’t supposed to be here!” He pulled you from Steve’s arms and held you close.

“I guess I get to say goodbye now.” You whispered. Loki shook his head, cradling you on the floor and not letting anyone, not even Thor, near you.

“You can’t say goodbye, because you’re not leaving me.” He growled. “You understand?” Your eyes were drifting closed.

“G-goodbye Loki.” You whispered before the last of life drained out of you. He shook you.

“Come back!” He cried into your hair. “Come back.”

“Look what your war has caused brother.” Thor said, towering over his brother. Loki looked up at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me she was here?” Loki asked. “I deserved to know!” Thor looked at the others, who were all silent.

“It’s time to go home Loki.” Thor said. Steve took your body from his arms, despite his protests. Soon, Loki was in handcuffs and taken back to Asgard, but you lived on forever in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of that?


End file.
